Sandy and Danny
by curlyq
Summary: A twisted, refined version of the memorable classic, Grease


The Dream  
  
Life is not easy. Everyone knows that- or everyone except Sandy Cheeves. Ever since she came to Hillside High, it seemed her life was flawless. The football player boyfriend, the pack of wannabes following her wherever she went, hanging on her every word, yes these were just a few of miss popular's luxuries. Inside the little land of high school, Sandy was considered royalty. The prettiest, the most adored the girl everyone wanted to be- that was until the day Danny came to school. Rrrrriiinnng! Rrrinnnng! Sandy's fluffy pink alarm clock wailed, begging her to wake up. With a tired moan, the half-asleep girl reached over to her bedside table and clonked the alarm clock aimlessly. 7:00, it read in bold red numbers. Sandy pulled her pale lavender sheets up to her perfectly shaped chin, begging in her mind that the dream she had just had would be replaced by her fantasy dreams of her boyfriend kissing her and complimenting her until she was awoken by the earsplitting ring of her clock. Unfortunately, for the first time in a long, long time, Sandy's dream had not been delightful; in fact, it had been perfectly dreadful! Shivers ran down her spine as she flashed over it in her mind. Brad (her beloved boyfriend) had been there as usual, but this time, he had not been there to express his everlasting adoration for her- this time, he was breaking up with her! Crowds of her admirers, who were in a clot behind Sandy as Brad told her that they could no longer go steady, all gasped and moved away from the girl and behind Brad. Suddenly, a tingling sensation swept over her body in dreamland and she evaporated on the spot, replaced by the figure of a young man, who was about to come into her vision when the alarm clock blared. "Sandy! Up! You're going to be late for school!" the dazed girl's mother yelled from the other side of the door. Snapping herself out of the disturbing reverie, Sandy dragged her tired body out of her bed and into the shower. "Today, is going to be like any other day," she comforted herself, "Brad is still going to love me, the others are still going to wish they were me. Nobody will replace me." It felt good to say all this, but boy was she wrong.  
  
Danny  
  
Sandy hopped out of her mother's car and sauntered into the Hillside High property. Before she had a chance to gaze up at the handsome brick building yards away from her, a stampede of her classmates surrounded her. A few minutes later, her best friend, Rizzo crossed the school lawn and wove her way to where Sandy was standing at the nub of the group. Rizzo was the rebel of Hillside High. With her pink coat identical to Sandy's that read, "Pink Ladies" shinning in the Monday morning sun, one would never guess how much trouble that gal could get herself into. At exactly 7:55am, Brad jogged over to his girlfriend. Sandy's heart stopped as words very familiar to her because of the dream slithered out of her love's mouth. "Sandy," he exclaimed when the crowd of boys and girls had silenced, " I, um, I-its not you, its me, but I don't think we should go steady anymore." The students gasped, and Sandy, in an effort to hold back tears of misbelieve and hurt, bit her lower lip, alas, it proved useless. Tears streamed down her face, mascara, running off her lashes as she removed his junior year pin from her bony finger and slapped it in his hand. The grief-stricken girl fled off the field and flailed the doors open to Hillside High, and made a run for the ladies bathroom. She stayed there, sobbing, inconsolably with Rizzo (cursing Brad in efforts to help her friend) until the first period bell rang. This time, to her dismay, the bell did not wake her up. This was not a dream- this was real! Rizzo was not the only one who had tried to follow Sandy. At the moment that Brad broke the news to the senior, a new student entered the highschool's playing field. His name was Danny Richardson whose first day was that very Monday. The boy was very attractive with fair skin, glossy, jet-black hair parted on the side and breathtaking, pale green eyes. When Danny spotted the distressed Sandy bustling up the stairs to the school, completely new and scary to him, his caring instinct told him to face his fears of not making friends and help and help this frail, depressed creature. Before he could take a step toward the school building, Brad, the new "ruler" of the Hillside class decided to become aquatinted with this new guy. Swallowed by the crowd, Danny was introduced to countless of his classmates. Little did he know that in a very short while, they would be his followers.  
  
To be continued . . . 


End file.
